


Blonde Rebellion -- An Erica Reyes Fanmix

by Stiney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fan Soundtracks, Female-Centric, Gen, Werewolves, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for the awesomeness that is Erica Reyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde Rebellion -- An Erica Reyes Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Notes: Season Two spoilers. That's about it. Except possible slipping hazards due to all the tears I've been shedding with the news that Gage Golightly won't be coming back for Season 3. *cries*
> 
> For [Waywardmixes](http://waywardmixes.livejournal.com/) mythology round.
> 
>  [Reblog ](http://crazyfoolstiney.tumblr.com/post/40700148617/blonde-rebellion-an-erica-reyes-fanmix)on Tumblr.

Erica Reyes is a student at Beacon Hill High made an outcast by her epilepsy and her medication's appearance altering side effects.  
Derek Hale offers her a cure. All she's got to do is take the bite. Which she accepts and becomes part of Derek's pack, along with Isaac and Boyd.  
But Erica soon finds out that being a smoking hot, uber confident bad ass werewolf isn't all it's cracked up to be. What with all the vengeful hunters and the killer Kanima that's running rampant in Beacon Hill. Not to mention the arrival of an Alpha Pack that she and Boyd seemingly find themselves surrounded by at season's end.

 

**[Blonde Rebellion @ Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/playlist/Blonde+Rebellion/81667227) **

**~~~~**

**Hair and Skin** **Mazzy Star**  
  
 _Your hair and your eyes_  
 _I saw them in the night_  
 _Your face, your disguise_  
 _I felt it in the night_

**~~~~**

**You Wanna Touch Me? (Oh Yeah!) Joan Jett**  
  
 _Every girl an' boy_  
 _Needs a little joy_  
 _All you do is sit an' stare_  
 _Beggin' on my knees_  
 _Baby, won't you please_

**~~~~**

**After Dark Le Tigre**  
  
 _I got your name and number, you seem kinda surprised._  
 _Maybe it's 'cause I can be, you know, like cold as ice._  
 _In crowded situations I always want to go._  
 _And if I see you leaving, I beat you to the door._

**~~~~**

**Blonde Rebellion** **The Pretty Reckless**

  _Dug my nails in and turned the key_  
 _Stupid boy, have you ever really looked at me_  
 _Pick my lock and you will see_  
 _Come on baby, come on baby_

**~~~~**

**Heads Will Roll** **Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

_Glitter on the wet streets_  
 _Silver over everything_  
 _The river's all wet_  
 _You're all cold_

**~~~~**

**Save You Veruca Salt**  
  
 _And it's hurting me_  
 _And it's hurting you_  
 _And it burns through_  
 _Every thing you touch_

**~~~~**

**Scab and Plaster Marina and The Diamonds**

_I've lost, I've lost my innocence_  
 _I've found my self-belief_  
 _And in a cup of loneliness_  
 _I've found instant relief_

**~~~~**

**Howl** **Florence + The Machine**

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
 _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
 _The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
 _I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground_

 

 

[Blonde Rebellion @ Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/playlist/Blonde+Rebellion/81667227)


End file.
